Boomer
TUGS= |-|Other Media= Boomer *'Type': Houseboat, formerly Harbour Tug *'Affiliation': formerly Star Fleet and Z-Stacks Boomer (formally called Captain Harry) was once found floating adrift in the estuary in the episode Jinxed, by Ten Cents and Sunshine, where he revealed to the switchers that he was a jinx. Ten Cents was very skeptical about the jinx and didn't believe that he was actually jinxed; however after many incidents seemingly triggered by Ten Cents sounding his whistle, Sunshine encouraged Ten Cents not to doubt the jinx. After he was repaired at Lucky's Yard, Captain Star decided that Boomer was to become a houseboat. He now resides at an Up River jetty labelled Dun Tuggin', where he can relax all day, with the jinx having finally left him. Bio Boomer was originally called Captain Harry. After he was sold, and his name changed to Boomer, the problem began, or so he claimed. Boomer was the only tug besides the original seven to become a Star Tug during the series, even if it was only for a very short period. He was also a Z-Stack for a brief time where he helped Zip and Zug with a munitions contract, but after a barge exploded, Captain Zero sold him back to Captain Star. Captain Star decided to give Boomer one last chance at sailing out at sea with a schooner in hopes that nothing would go wrong. Unfortunately, Fire Tug brought both Boomer and a schooner with a burnt out sail back into the harbour. Boomer said it was from lightning, but Fire Tug believed it to be a spark from his stack that caused the misfortune. After all the events, Captain Star sent Boomer to Lucky's Yard where he was turned into a houseboat, and rest in an area Up River known as Dun Tuggin, which is a pun to mention that he is done being a tugboat. Boomer likes this, as the jinx had finally gone away. Although Boomer was turned into a houseboat at the end of Jinxed, he can be seen as a harbour tug docked with some barges in the background of the episode, Up River. With this exception, he was never seen in the series again since TUGS only lasted for 13 episodes (including Salty's Lighthouse). Boomer speaks with an Irish accent. Personality In the episode Jinxed, Boomer was begging for them to leave him alone. He is very nice and friendly, but can sometimes be doubtful and lazy. Behind the Scenes According to sources, Boomer is voiced by British actor Lee Cornes of the show Grange Hill; Cornes also provides the voices of Grampus, Billy Shoepack and the Coast Guard. In Salty's Lighthouse Boomer appears in two episodes, in which he experienced two very different adventures; in one episode he lost his 'bad luck' by successfully towing the schooner, and in the other one, he fails as in the original TUGS, and then became a 'vacation boat' in a story Ten Cents told to Zug. Like Hercules and Warrior, Boomer is one of the few tugs to have hair visible beneath his hat. Boomer's history reflects the naval superstition that changing the name of a ship invokes bad-luck. Appearances Television * Jinxed * Up River (cameo; as a harbour tug) Voice Actors * Lee Cornes (TUGS) * Scott McNeil (Salty's Lighthouse) * Tarô Arakawa (Japan) * Elise Langenoja (Finland) Trivia * Boomer's model is shared with Sea Rogue's uncle. * His model was sold to The Star Tugs Company, albeit missing his face mask. * The face and hat of Sea Rogue's Uncle is currently on the model, The organisation is determining whether to attempt to remake Boomer's face mask. However, when the remotes for the Tugs were brought around, there was a tiny remain of one of Boomer's face masks (showing his hair). It is unknown which face mask this belonged to. * It is currently unknown if Boomer's face masks still remain in existence. Gallery File:JinxedHeader.JPG|Boomer in the estuary File:Boomer1.jpg File:BoomeratStarPier.jpg File:BoomerJinxed2.png File:BoomerSmoke.jpg File:BoomerHouseBoat.jpg|Boomer as a houseboat File:Boomer.png File:BoomerSinking.jpg File:SunkenBoomer.jpg|Boomer sunken File:BoomerUpRiver.png|Boomer in Up River File:BoomerSchooner.jpg File:FIRETUGTCSUNSHINESCHOONERBOOMER.png File:UnluckyTug15.PNG File:UnluckyTug12.PNG|Boomer working for the Z-Stacks File:UnluckyTug9.PNG File:Boomerhouse-1-.jpg File:UnluckyTug7.PNG File:UnluckTug11.PNG File:UnluckTug10.PNG File:UnluckTug6.PNG File:UnluckTug5.PNG File:BoomerSunset.jpg File:Boomerhousetug3.jpg File:Boomerhouseboat2.jpg File:BoomerSchoonerJinxed...png|Boomer and the schooner as seen in the end credits File:UnluckyTugBook7.jpg|Boomer salvaged File:UnluckyTugBook2.jpg File:Boomer.PNG File:Boomertencentssunshinejinxed.PNG File:Boomeroutatsea.PNG File:Boomer'sModel1.jpg|Boomer's model without his face mask. File:BoomersModel.png|The model with Sea Rogue Uncle's face File:BoomerModel.jpg|Boomer's model with remolded face File:BoomerFaceMask.jpg|A piece of Boomer's Face Mask (photographed by zstackstug222 at the Moira Canal Festival, May 2014) File:BoomerAnnuals.png| File:BoomerPrototype.jpg|Boomer's possible basis Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Protagonists